A First Kiss
by IluvShika45
Summary: Another random one-shot. Naruto finds a beautiful meadow and shows it to Hinata. Then they go back 7 year later, what will happen?


_**A First Kiss!**_

_Another one-shot I came up with randomly. This one is Naru/Hina, and the first part is them as 6 year olds in the academy, then 13 years old._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto (Who does? Hinata? Heehee)_

___________________________________________________________________

**6 YEARS OLD**

"OK, everyone! Gather around and stay with the group!" Iruka called, gathering the little kids around him. "Now everyone follow the guide and we can explore the forests!" They all cheered, this was their first fieldtrip, and they were very excited about it. Iruka soon realized Naruto was gone, because he didn't see a blonde blob bouncing around or any yelling other than the excited murmurs of the kids. "Naruto? Naruto?!" Iruka called.

A little dark haired girl looked around nervously, twiddling her fingers. _Naruto-kun is missing??_ She looked around nervously. Suddenly, something grabbed her hand and pulled her into a bush. She looked around, scared. The little girl started to cry. She was pulled into a hug.

"Don't cry, Hinata-chan!" Said a little blonde boy. "Are you OK? Did I scare you?"

Hinata took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm OK, what are you doing back here, Naruto?"

"I wanted to show you something I found, come on!" He took her hand and led her through the trees.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto led her to a beautiful clearing between two trees, where a log was laying directly in between them. There were several brightly colored flowers blooming all around the clearing. They sat down on the log, Naruto still holding her hand, pointing to birds and flowers and the sky with his other hand.

Hinata gazed around her at the untouched area, its beauty not yet ruined by people. "I like it here. Very much." She whispered.

"Me too." Naruto said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**13 years old**

They led the group of children to the clearing. "Ok, students, we have some special guests," Iruka said to the new students. "To help us avoid another lost child," he glared at Naruto "we will have some volunteers, and Naruto, guide you around. They know this place well, so don't worry they had this same field trip seven years ago…."

Naruto was already bored with Iruka's speech, he had only come here to try and see that clearing again. He could remember it so vividly; even though he hadn't been there in seven years.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto and blushed. He was looking at her too. They had been friends, best friends, then dating over the past few years, but he had never kissed her. He came running over and took her hand.

"Come on; let's go back to that meadow!" He whispered. She just nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The clearing was still as beautiful and quiet and calm as it had been all those years ago. It took her breath away. Naruto led her over to the log again, and they sat down side by side.

"It still looks so amazing," Hinata said very softly, not wanting to ruin the tranquility of the meadow.

"Yeah, I'm glad no one else has found it."

A baby deer, a fawn, came walking slowly from the trees, still wobbling.

"Aw, it is still so young," Hinata whispered. "Come on its all right." She called sweetly, and the fawn slowly walked over, nervously. Hinata gently pet it, Naruto smiled at the deer. A bigger deer came walking out, its mother. The deer came up and gently nudged her baby away, but seemed to smile at them. "That's so sweet." Hinata said when the deer disappeared back into the woods.

"You're sweet too." Naruto whispered, gazing into her eyes. Slowly, he leaned towards her, and their lips met. _She's so soft and tastes very good,_ Naruto thought. When they pulled away, Hinata blushed and thought happy, together forever thoughts.

He held her close, and they gazed all over the beautiful clearing, ignoring the yelling of a very annoyed and guideless Iruka.

_________________________________________________________________

_Well, that's it! I hoped you liked it, I kinda ran out of ideas for the 13 part… If you haven't already, you should read Snow Day, people really seem to like it._


End file.
